Sacramentum
Lightning Magic |partners = |previous affiliation = |previous occupation = |allies = }} Sacramentum (サクラメント Sakuramento): is a Younger Spirit and an agent for The Vicis Dominion, having served Kuro since the dawn of creation and slaughtered thousands in his name. Perhaps not one of the most subtle of servants, but definitely one of the most patient with an extraordinary talent when it comes to adapting to his environment. Sacramentum has stepped behind enemy lines and served as both an infiltrator, mole and saboteur beyond countings, most often in the shape of another as his Elder Magic gives him the ability to possess the body of those he murderers, along with their abilities and memories. While his magic and talents often end up making him the lone wolf among his siblings, it's not something that has ever prevented him from taking over command as he often prefers taking over higher ranked individuals when infiltrating his enemies and proves to be an excellent tactician whenever there's a battle at hand. As was evident during the demonic uprising that came from the freed Demons of Purgatory, despite being betrayed in the end by his own, he proved to be the strongest and most cunning among them as it required the aid of both humans, elves and spirits to send him back to the Vendictus Plains. Besides his work as a spy and having battled the humans for a few thousand years, Sacramentum has during this time developed an interest in the human concept of money, gold and economics to the point that he has learned everything there is to know about it. Be it in theory, micro-, macroeconomics or international, it has become a bad habit of his. The biggest reason for this would be his intense love for gold, not only for its value but also for its colour as it reminds him of himself. It's because of this greed that he always takes the opportunity to steal and stash away as much as possible, even going so far as to lay claim to any and every gold piece he comes across during a mission. This doesn't mean however that he's ready to give up his life for it or go up against Kuro's orders for a chance of getting a few extra coins, should The Vicis Dominion however ever need someone to deal with anything that requires a mind for money, Sacramentum get's the job done. As one would expect when working as an infiltrator, you don't get much recognition or attention from your adversaries as they can't give you attention if they don't even know you're there, even less so when no one comes out alive. Despite his years of service and dedication to his people, Sacramentum never really received any names for it. It wasn't until he developed his love for gold that he came to be known as Trade Prince (トレードプリンス Torēdopurinsu) for both his knowledge and talent for economics, a name even spoken amongst humans but only as a rich and anonymous client. But the other younger spirits, be out of jealousy or to make fun, decided to call him "The Richest Spirit Alive" (豊かな精神生きている Yutakana Seishin Ikite Iru) as it matters little to them. Sacramentum is a recurring antagonist in the Pandamonium Saga, showing up in both Fairy Tail: Reign and Fairy Tail: Parousia. Appearance Personality History Equipment Abilities Ways of Combat Physical and Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Magic Elder Magic Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku): Human Subordination Magic (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō): Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Relationships Quotes Trivia *Sacramentum's appearance is based on Tanba Momochi from Rengoku ni Warau. *Not including the infobox profile picture, the images above are coloured by the user. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Spirit Category:Spirits Category:Mage Category:Ancient Characters Category:Pandamonium Saga